Surprised You've Never Been Told Before
by staticGrace
Summary: Archie has a plan for Rae and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Finn tried to be nonchalant when he asked Archie, "So what happened between ya?"

"What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Finn continued tuning his guitar on his bed, "I mean, you sent me ta bail on your date with Rae, but you're still always sniffin' around 'er."

Archie pulled a face at that. "I am not sniffing around her."

"Coulda fooled me." Snuffing out his smoke, Finn tapped out the beat with his left foot, they were working on a slowed down acoustic arrangement for Semisonic's F.N.T. He'd heard it at the record shop last week, making him instantly think of Rae, an ode from him to her. When Archie didn't pick up his cue, Finn looked up, "What?"

"Why's it bother you?"

"It don't bother me." He scratched at his fringe, truth is it bothered him a lot, Rae should be with him, not Archie, they didn't have near as much in common. Finn had never met anyone with the musical knowledge and taste she had, that alone put her in a completely different category from every other girl. "But ya didn't see her face when I said you weren't comin' and it made me look a proper knob. Ya could'ave at least gave me the whole story."

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I just got scared, but she decided we'd be better as friends and you and her seem to be gettin' on well now, so... no lasting harm."

Finn had to know. "Do you want more?"

"Not any longer. She's my best mate. I love Rae and don't want to lose her, but that's all we are, friends." Archie plucked at his strings, "Is that why you've so cross with me? You want Rae?"

"Let's play."

"No, you started this line of questioning, I want to finish it." Finn shifted uncomfortably, pretending to clean a spot off the body of his guitar. "You're different with her; definitely more affectionate than I've ever seen you." Finn tried tuning up again.

"Chloe thinks it's because Rae's "safe.""

Finn furrowed his brow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Archie grimaced, it had been an awkward conversation between him and Chloe, with her reasons why Rae doesn't have a boyfriend. Apparently, she had forgotten he took Rae out himself, "Because Rae's... plump, Chloe doesn't see how guys would be interested in her, as more than friends."

Anger flared through Finn, "That's bloody bollocks, it's about more than looks, and Rae's gorgeous besides. Chloe didn't even know that Morrissey was the lead singer of The Smith's." He scoffed.

Archie chuckled, Finn and Rae were the only two people he knew that would take that as personal offense.

"What now?" Finn was getting supremely irritated.

"Nothing, just wondering why I didn't see it before. You and Rae are perfect for each other."

Archie strained to hear Finn's mumbled, "Convince her of that." Archie grinned and finally picked up his cue.

He had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Archie decided to put his plan regarding Rae and Finn into action. He'd been careful to observe them together the last week and knew he wasn't off the mark thinking they had feelings for one another.

The biggest clue, that Archie couldn't help wondering if anybody else noticed, was that Finn often initiated conversations between himself and Rae, which was rare, if one could get him to talk at all. But Archie noted how often Finn would lean into Rae's side and speak to her in hushed tones, Rae only needing to nod, smile or give him a 'what the hell?' type of look in response. Any combination of them usually produced a lightning quick grin to fall over his expression.

"Hey ya Rae!"

Archie jogged up to her in the park, slowing to walk beside her. "What you are up to?"

Tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear, Archie noted a slight flush run across her cheeks.

"Izzy and I came to watch Finn's footie game. Chop was suppose to play, but had to work."

"How was it?"

"Good. Finn and Barney almost had it out over a shit call though. Barney got fouled 'cause it looked like he tried to trip Finn. Looked to me like they just got tangled for a sec."

Archie's ears perked at the mention of Barney, but that thought was for another time. "You didn't side with Finn?"

"Why would I? He was wrong." Arch laughed at Rae's bluntness. Oh yes, she was exactly what Finn needed. She had the gumption to knock Finn down a peg or two when the need arose, something most people were afraid to do with him.

Archie cut to the chase. "So, you wanna meet tomorrow at the cafe outside the cinema, 'round 8:30? There's something I want to talk with you about." He saw Rae wince, remembering Finn's recitation of events the night he stood her up. This would be worth it, he vowed, if they didn't kill him for the setup. It'd be a shame to become part of the history he loved so dearly, at such a young age.

"Uhm, yeah sure. 'Course."

Smiling he leaned over kissing her cheek, "Great! Please don't say anything to the gang, I want it to be just you and me. See ya tonight."

"I thought you said tomorrow?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, but tonight's open mic at The Swann. Finn and I put a little something together." With that Archie jogged off in search of the man himself.

* * *

Glancing up from his crate of albums, Finn was surprised to see Archie standing in the doorway."What ya doing here? Thought you were performing t'night."

"I am. That is to say, there's been a change in plans. You're doin' it with me."

Archie held his breath for a moment, despite what most people thought about Finn, he wasn't that self confident so getting up in a roomful of people wasn't his thing. Still Archie felt this was important. He wasn't daft, after their talk last week, Finn's song choice made all kinds of sense and open mic night was the perfect platform to showcase his admiration, however unknowingly.

"I don't think so." Dusting off his jeans, Finn stood up pacing to his recorder.

"Why not? We did a damn good job. It's the song I want to perform."

"You do it then."

"It wouldn't be the same without the switch up between us. It makes all the difference." Little did Finn know Archie also had a new arrangement in mind for the tune, with just enough time left to do a run through.

"Ya know I don't like doin' that sorta thing."

Time to pull out the big guns. "Rae's coming, as well as the rest of the gang."

Finn shrugged, scratching at the nape of his neck, "S'pose, I could; just this once mind."Glancing with a smirk at Archie he added, "I 'spect at least a month of no history lectures for this."

Nodding emphatically Archie said, "Tops." _That was too easy._

Despite Finn's resistance with the new version, he went along with it. They got there at the last minute possible, as designed by Archie, so they didn't have time to hang with the gang first. He knew Finn's nerves would get the better of him if he had too much time to think.

Stepping onto the tiny stage, the boys nodded an acknowledgment to the riotous applause and catcalls coming from the back table. Archie sat down on a stool as Finn took his and moved it slightly back and to the right.

Strumming the beginning chords of F.N.T., Archie grinned as the girls followed by Chop made their way to the front of the crowd.

Archie sang the opening lines and glanced back to Finn who closed his eyes timidly crooning,

_Fascinating new thing_

_Get beside me_

_I want you to love me_

Arch noted the huskiness in Finn's voice on the last notes, as he picked up the next lines. Winking at the girls, he thumped his foot in time singing:

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_and that somebody wants you_

Quickening the pace, Archie and Finn shared a smirk as Finn took over, looking directly at Rae as he sang out:

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're priceless and you're precious_

_Even when you are not new._

Harmonizing, the boys belted out the final refrain:

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_and that somebody wants you_

Soaking up the clapping appreciation. Archie noticed the happiness radiating from Rae a few moments ago faded into disillusionment. Stepping down from the stage, Archie gave Rae a kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear, "That was for you. From Finn." She furrowed her brows, clearly not believing it. He wished she could see herself the way they all did. He knew Finn was the right one to show her just how beautiful and precious she was. If he had to pick anyone for her, it'd be him because underneath the gruff exterior Finn was the best sort.

Finn had went right for a pint after packing away his guitar. Shaking his head at the bar's surface, he felt all kinds of fool for not being able to control his emotion during the love line. But that's all he wanted, for Rae to love him, like he was beginning to love her.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a clap on his shoulder, "Well done." Chop said. "You's been holding out on us. We could take this group on the road. Imagine all the chippies."

Shaking his head in amusement, Finn asked, "Is that all you can think about?"

"Most o' the time." With a cheeky leer, Chop walked off with Barney yammering about chicks and instruments.

Looking back at their table, Finn found it empty, searching the room he saw the girls at the jukebox and what looked like Rae lecturing Izzy and Chloe on their musical choice. Likely it was being directed more toward Chloe, who didn't seem to have any preference other than a good beat to dance to. Izzy was a tad more discerning, but not by much.

"Hey, thanks for doing this with me." Archie leaned his back against the bar to eye both his friends.

"No problem."

The rest of the night was spent at their usual table with plenty of laughs, jibes and awkward glances and smiles traded between Rae and Finn as caught by Archie. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the obvious tension, he didn't understand it.

The next afternoon Archie rang Finn. "Hiya, I'm getting ready to leave for work, but I wanted to know if you'd meet me at the cinema cafe later, I need to talk to ya about somethin'. Say 8:15?"

"Yeah, sure."

Archie hoped this worked. If nothing else once they realized he set the whole thing up, they'd bond over ways to punish him. Archie shuddered over the possibilities those two could come up with. Probably something involving crap music like Boyzone.


	3. Chapter 3

As Finn stepped over the threshold of the cafe, he cringed at the memory of his last visit and the rush of confused emotion that accompanied him then. The only thing Finn knew last time he was here was that he didn't like the thought of Rae and Archie mackin' on each other.

Then he had silently fumed when he saw Rae dressed up like Chloe. She'd never have to do that with him. He may have only known her a short time, but he knew that the made-up creature before him was not the one that had spiced up his dreams lately.

Now, Finn knew what his feelings meant and that frustratingly, fascinating new thing had become an integral piece in his life.

Sitting at a table against the far wall of the cafe, Finn tapped out a tune on the table, idly glancing at his watch, timing Archie's lateness.

Suddenly, a familiar frame with flowing raven hair swept into his peripheral view. Finn's stomach knotted uncomfortably. What was she doing here? Was it just a coincidence? Narrowing his eyes, Finn's thoughts darkened; what was Archie playing at?

He saw Rae's double take through the window, furrowing her brows, she pushed through the doors, making her way to him, looking uneasy and alert.

"Wha ya doin' here?"

Rattling his watch, Finn sat up straighter, "What do ya mean wha am I doin' 'ere? What are you doin' here?"

"Meetin' Archie." They spoke in chorus.

Rae placed her bag on the laminate table, folding her arms on top. "So what's this about?"

Finn shrugged. "Dunno." An idea was quickly forming though and if he wasn't so ecstatic, he'd be pissed at Archie. Scratching at his temple he said, "S'pose it's his way of making things up to us."

"What do ya mean?"

"Fer standing you up and makin' me do his dirty work for 'im."

"So he set us up on a date?" Rae's incredulous expression grated on Finn's last nerve.

"What's wrong with that? -The way it shoulda been in the first place." _Oh lord_, if Finn could knock himself upside the head, he would, but too late to take it back now.

He swore Rae's eyes were as big as saucers."Say what?"

"Me an you that should'ave been on the date before, not you an Archie."

Shaking her head, "You couldn't even stand me then!"

"That's not truth! I was trying to figure ya out and it irritated me, every time I thought I had ya measure, ya surprised me again, which irritated me even more. You drive me bloody crazy!" Finn huffed in distress. That did not come out right.

Scoffing, she replied with a derisive, "Thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Finn snapped, "That's not what I mean an ya know it!"

"Then what do ya mean, Finn?"

Now he wanted to bolt. Could he do this? He'd never been one to back down before, but then again Rae seemed to be conjuring a lot of firsts within him. Come to think of it the Eagles 'Witchy Woman' did describe a girl with raven hair and ruby lips, sparks certainly do fly from her and Finn knew he wouldn't mind getting singed a bit.

"I want you."


End file.
